(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display having wire structures that can repair data line or gate line open and short and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel display (FPD) configurations. The liquid crystal display has two panels having electrodes for generating an electric field and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The transmittance of incident light is controlled by the intensity of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer.
In the most widely used liquid crystal displays, field-generating electrodes are respectively formed on both of the panels, and one of the panels has switching elements such as thin film transistors.
A typical liquid crystal display uses a thin film transistor as a switching element. Data lines and gate lines, which cross each other and define pixels in a matrix array, are formed on the panel on which the thin film transistors are disposed. Further, a pixel electrode, which receives an image signal from the data lines through the thin film transistor and generates an electric field with a common electrode, is formed in each pixel.
In the thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display, a storage electrode line is formed overlapping the pixel electrode via an insulating layer and provides storage capacitance along with the pixel electrode to improve the capacitance of a liquid crystal capacitor.
On the other hand, in the thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display having a panel with pixel electrodes and common electrodes at the same panel and generating an electric field parallel to the panel, a common electrode line connected to the common electrodes and transmitting a common voltage works as a storage electrode line.
However, in manufacturing a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display, the gate lines and the data lines respectively connecting the output terminals of a integrated drive circuit to source and gate terminals of the thin film transistor tend to be damaged by open/short defects. These open/short defects are the main reasons that reduce the yields. Furthermore, costs to repair the open/short defect are expensive.